


It's Magic

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Dean finds a new way to amuse Wee!Sammy</p>
<p>Written for the prompt Earthquake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magic

Dean hoped their dad would be home soon. He'd left eight year old Dean to watch over Sammy.

“I wanna go outside.” Sammy whined and kicked the motel room door.

“Sammy, you want to know a secret?”

Sammy scrambled over to the bed as fast as his little legs would carry him.

“What?” he demanded once he was on the bed.

“One day a year I can make earthquakes happen.” Dean whispered as he slipped a quarter in the magic fingers.

“You did it!” Sammy squealed as the bed shook.

Dean hoped he had enough quarters to keep Sammy entertained.


End file.
